The present disclosure relates to a microwave transmission device and a microwave transmission system.
For example, a tumor such as cancer can be detected by capturing an image of a target region through X-rays or nuclear magnetic resonance and analyzing the captured image. On the other hand, because an X-ray device and a nuclear magnetic resonance device are large devices and the support of a professional is necessary to operate the device, a simpler tumor detection device is necessary.
Recently, tumor detection devices using microwaves have attracted attention as tumor detection devices simpler than the X-ray device and the nuclear magnetic resonance device. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-505573, technology for detecting a tumor according to a difference between dielectric constants of a normal part and a tumorous part by placing a needle antenna in a biological tissue and measuring a dielectric constant of the biological tissue has been proposed.